


Our Old Friend, Death

by foxesbox



Series: Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, ENJOY IT, Guns, Intrulogical, M/M, Suicide, Zombies, but also no im not, double suicide, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: The final survivors hold each other close in their last moments.





	Our Old Friend, Death

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i cried while writing this one also i didnt proofread it cause im crying

Remus and Logan sat side by side, fingers intertwined as Remus hummed quietly, a soft tune that Logan recognised but couldn’t name. Loud bangs and thumping came from outside as the undead hit the walls and doors. Remus squeezed Logan’s hand before letting go and standing up. He held out a hand to Logan and smiled.

“Dance with me?”

Logan took Remus’ hand once again and stood up. Remus pulled him close and Logan took note of the tears that glossed over Remus’ eyes, threatening to spill and break the false feeling of happiness they were trying to create. Remus span Logan before gently swaying with him, his face pressing against Logan’s shoulder as he continued to hum.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Remus whispered against the fabric of Logan’s shirt.

“What is?”

Remus pulled away. Logan saw how the tears had finally won, Remus’ cheeks wet. “We’re the last ones left. I never thought I’d be one of the last to go.”

Reality sunk back in. Logan’s eyes trailed down to the exposed part of Remus’ leg where his pants had been torn, a bite visible underneath. His gaze moved to the bite on his wrist – One he’d gotten when trying to pull Remus out of trouble. “I- I suppose it is,” He agreed.

Remus choked back a sob, his fingers latching onto the front of Logan’s shirt. “I’m not ready to go, Logan- Not yet. I- I thought I’d accepted it but- I just can’t. I can’t do it.”

Logan’s arms wrapped around Remus and held him as close as he could. Remus cried into Logan’s neck and it was getting hard for Logan to hold back too.

“Just think of it like greeting an old friend.”

Remus let out a sad laugh and hiccuped. “Our- Our old friend, Death. Funny.”

Remus looked up at Logan, his eyes searching Logan’s, desperately looking for something despite not knowing what. “D’you think there’s something after death?”

Logan nodded. “I’d like to believe so. It’s better than the alternative.”

The two swayed slowly in silence for a while, holding each other as if they were the last people left in the world. For all they knew, they were. They hadn’t met any other survivors in a long time. It was hard to believe that anything else was out there but the monsters that’d torn their family apart.

“I like to think that Roman and Deceit got their happy ending. I-In the afterlife. They deserved better than what they got,” Remus whispered.

“Me too.”

Remus looked back up at Logan. “I hope we can have that, too.”

Logan smiled and leaned down, lips pressing against Remus’. Remus kissed back, desperate and messy and so full of emotion that Logan fell over the edge, tears falling as he clung to Remus. When they finally pulled away, Logan pulled out his guns. He passed the first to Remus and held onto the other one. Their free hands reached for each other’s, fingers intertwining as cold metal pressed to their foreheads.

“Three,” Logan said, squeezing Remus’ hand.

“Two,” Remus whispered, finger on the trigger.

Logan shut his eyes. His hand shook. “_One_.”


End file.
